


Supernatural

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Magnus, Characters Watching Supernatural, Confused Alec, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Clary, Pansexual Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my biggest headcanons is that Magnus, Clary, and Simon get together to watch mundane TV. Watching Supernatural with most Shadowhunters would be awful, since all they would do is point out inaccuracies. Alec overhears them doing this. He is so confused.</p><p> </p><p>(Literally just confused Alec walking in on Magnus, Clary, and Simon watching Supernatural and talking about how attractive they find the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is straight, and everyone loves Supernatural. Mentions of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Misha Collins, and Vicki Vantoch. Alec is so very confused with his boyfriend.

Alec came home to hear screeching, blood splattering, and feathers. So he figured Magnus had clients. Until he heard Simon’s voice. 

"Damn. Dean Winchester can have me any day of the week." Well that was unexpected. He paused outside the door for a little while, hoping to get some context. 

"Really?" He heard Clary interject. "I'm more for Sam myself."

"Clary, that height difference would be bigger than the one between you and Jace."

"Oh shut up Simon." There was an audible thwack, as if she'd punched him. 

"It's true biscuit. Jared Padalecki is at least twice your size. But I'm totally a Cas guy. If I weren't with Alec, I'd get in with Misha and Vicki."

At the same time, Alec heard Simon and Clary. "Yeah yeah, blue eyes and black hair are your favorite combination, we get it."

"Well yeah there's that," Magnus continued. "But his Cas voice is just-"

Okay, Alec needed to know what was going on. Who were Dean, Sam, Jared, Cas, Misha, and Vicki? Opening the door, Alec stepped cautiously inside. He peered around the corner, and saw that the TV was on some show called Supernatural. That explained the noises. And those people were actors on the show?

"Alec hey!" Clary said, looking up from the spread of food Alec assumed Magnus had zapped into their coffee table. 

"Hello darling. I thought you, Jace, and Izzy were going to be hunting for the rest of the day." Magnus smiled as if he wasn't just talking about ditching Alec for this "Cas" person. 

"There weren't as many demons as we thought. They're heading out to Pandemonium to party, and normally I'd join them to make sure they don't do anything stupid, I really didn't feel like it today, so I'm here." Alec shrugged. 

"You could join us," Simon said. 

"Yeah," Alec looked around. "What exactly are you doing? I heard you talking from outside and I'd love some context."

Magnus was the first to offer an explanation. "We're binge watching TV. And to be clear, I didn't mean that I'd leave you for any of them."

To say the least, Alec was very, very, confused. His expression must have given it away. Though he tried to keep a straight face, well, he’d never been all that good at keeping anything straight. Or being straight for that matter.

"There's this mundie show called Supernatural," Clary explained. "It's about these two mundane brothers who hunt demons. We're watching it now, because watching it with Jace or Izzy would be absolute torture. They'd just point out all the inaccuracies."

"You however darling," Magnus jumped in, "would be very welcome. I think you'd appreciate it. Also, as you heard us talking about earlier, the actors are really hot." 

Alec dropped his bad at the doorstep and walked over to where Magnus had sprawled out on the couch. He plopped down next to his boyfriend and grabbed a bowl of ice cream from the coffee table. 

"Let me just get the first episode and we're all set." Simon reached for the remote and started the pilot. 

-

Jace and Isabelle were very concerned. They came back to the Institute and found it empty. That made sense, Maryse and Robert were in Idris and Alec was at Magnus's. They got concerned when the next day, Clary, Simon, Alec, and Magnus hasn't answered any of their calls or texts. They decided to check Magnus and Alec's apartment, hoping they'd be able to help find the others. 

What they found was Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Simon in various states of tears, because some guy named Dean was apparently going to hell.


End file.
